Magical Tattoos
by Kurichi-chan
Summary: James has an awesome idea for a magical tattoo. He convinces Remus to get one too. But, Sirius is afraid of needles. little does he now about magical tattoos.


AN: Hey everyone. Here's my Harry Potter story. Featuring Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. My first Harry Potter story. Hope you enjoy!

"What an awesome idea I have!" James said to himself. Walking towards the fireplace of his home. "It's brilliant." He stepped in front of his fireplace and threw some powder in it. "Moony, are you busy?" He stepped back. Remus Lupin then came walking out of the fireplace.

"Of course not Prongs," Remus replied. "Anything wrong?"

"Course not Moony. I just have something to ask you." Remus nodded. "Well, first off let's sit down. I would offer you some tea, but I don't know how to make it. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks. I'm fine," Remus replied while taking a seat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. "Where's Lily and Harry?"

"They just went out," said James.

Remus chuckled, "So you have the house all to yourself. What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." Remus have him a look. "Ok. I'm not planning anything major or out of hand. I was planning on getting myself a magical tattoo." 

Remus laughed out loud. "A magical tattoo? Really?"

"Hold on let me finish. It's not just any type of tattoo. It'll be a special one with a great meaning."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Remus asked.

"Well, in order for my idea to be complete I need to ask if you and Padfoot would like to get magical tattoos as well," he asked looking longingly at Remus.

Remus looked speechless. Then he asked, "Of what and where?"

James smiled, "Believe me it's nothing inappropriate and it'll only be put on your back. So as long as you wear a shirt no one will see it. But, I'll still ask you if you would mind a tattoo of a werewolf on your back."

Remus looked deep in thought. "Well, it is on my back. Not a visible place. So…"

"Don't worry Moony. If you don't like it you can always take it off. You can give it a try."

Remus smiled, "Your right. I can give it a try. It's not permanent so I think I can give it a shot."

"Don't worry Moony. You'll love it."

"Will you tell me more about the tattoo?"

"Nope sorry. It's a surprise," he winked at Remus.

"You haven't asked Padfoot yet. Why isn't he here? He usually is."

"Nope I haven't asked him but he should be on his way. Actually, he should have been here already," James said checking his watch.

"Is he coming on his motorbike?"

"Of course! He never goes anywhere without that bike. He's in love with the machine. Don't you see how he polishes every inch of it everyday."

Remus laughed, "I wonder what his reaction would be if it ever got scratched?"

James laughed, "That would be quite a show. I pity the person who dares hurt Padfoot's beloved motorbike." Both men laugh. They then hear an engine roaring outside. The door then magically flew open and Sirius Black stood at the door.

"Right on time," commented James.

"Am I late for the party?" Sirius asked smiling. He was wearing his usual biker cloths. A tight black shirt tucked into long leather pants. Accompanied by a black leather jacket over his shirt. At least four belts lay hanging around his waist and he wore black boots. Also of course, he had black sun glasses which were now put away in his jacket. Long silky black hair tied back into a pony-tail. Sirius shut the door behind him.

"Hey Moony."

"Hello Padfoot."

"So what are you plotting this time Prongs?" asked Sirius. Taking a seat on the couch.

"Something we've never done before. Something new. I think you'll love it," replied James. Sirius sat up straighter and listened intently. "I was thinking about the three of us getting a tattoo."

The corner of Sirius's lip twitched, but he then said quickly, "Tattoos? You must be joking. Why would you want one anyway?"

"It's a neat idea that I got this morning and don't worry about it. You'll love it. But I won't tell you what I'm putting. All I'll say is that it'll be on your back."

Sirius chuckled slightly, "Ummm, actually I don't want a tattoo."

"Why not?" asked James. Remus the whole time was watching the scene in front of him. But he couldn't help the smell of….What was it?…..Fear….Nervousness coming off Sirius.

"I just don't want one," Sirius replied.

"There has to be something more," Remus said looking carefully at Sirius.

"Ummmm, no, that's it."

James stood. "Your lying Padfoot. I can see it in your eyes. Are you afraid?"

"No," he squeaked. James slowly walked towards Sirius and was now eye-to-eye level with him. "Are you afraid?" he asked again gently.

Sirius looked into those dark brown eyes. He couldn't lie to James. "Yes," he finally said.

"Of what?" he couldn't help but feel confused. It didn't hurt to get a magical tattoo, and you can take it off with a simple spell.

"I'm afraid of needles," Sirius said softly.

Comprehension hit Remus. Sirius thought the way to get a magical tattoo was the same way as muggles did. Except theirs weren't magical. He remembered reading a book once about it. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember James telling Sirius it was a _magical _tattoo. He rose from his seat. "Padfoot you don't need to worry about that. Magical tattoos--"

"--don't hurt that much," James said cutting Remus off. He winked at him. At first James didn't understand what Sirius had meant but he remembered reading about it during school. This was going to be more fun than he imagined. "How do you now about needles?"

"I read it in a book in the library with you," he said annoyed, "and I just can't picture my skin being drawn on by one."

"Now I understand," said James. He looked towards Remus, then at Sirius. "Stay there just for a minute won't you Padfoot? Don't move." He then beckoned for Remus to follow him. "Remus, just follow my lead. Let's play this innocent prank on our friend and show him the real way to get a tattoo."

"We'll probably have to use force."

"I know. But it won't hurt or kill him. By the end of this he'll be laughing at himself for all of it."

"Either that or kill us with his motorbike."

James laughed, "Don't worry it's just a joke."

"Some things will never change," Remus murmured to himself. They then walked into the living room where Sirius was.

"Sirius, Remus and I where trying to find out a way we can give you a tattoo without needles. But, there's just no other way," James told Sirius.

"I don't want one," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I don't care if you don't want one. Your getting one and that's it."

"I think not!" Sirius stood up. But James tackled him onto the couch holding his arms back. Remus ran to them and took Sirius's wand and put it away with his.

"Good Moony!" James shouted. He didn't notice Sirius had gotten one of his hands free and was about to punch him. Remus did though and quickly caught the punch. Between the two men they carried Sirius's struggling form into the kitchen and threw him on the table on his stomach.

"You two are so going to pay for this!" Sirius shouted. "I'll run your sorry asses over with my bike!" Both men laugh remembering their earlier conversation. "What's so fun--" but Sirius was cut off. James was holding his wand.

"Hold him Moony. At least we don't have to hear him scream." James laughed out loud making Sirius's eyes go wide. _This is perfect. Won't he be surprised._

Remus smiled as James brought his wand up to his forehead. James cleared his mind. Concentrating only on how the tattoo had to look. He muttered a curse, then withdrew his wand from his forehead. It was now shining a dark blue color. He pulled up Sirius's shirt a bit so the tip of his wand could touch the skin. The dark blue light then traveled around his back. James took out his wand and stepped back. Remus let go of Sirius and said the counter curse so Sirius could speak.

Sirius sat up with a confused look. "What in the hell did you do?"

Remus and James exploded into laughter. Sirius looked even more confused. Between gasps of air James managed to say, "Take…(breath)…off…(giggle)…your shirt and jacket…(breath)… and see."

Sirius walked out into the bathroom. He then came out topless and grinning. "This is bloody brilliant Prongs!!"

"Let us see," said Remus.

Sirius turned around. On the top of his back there was the name 'Pafoot' in beautifully written letters. A mixture of a dark blue and black. Under this was what looked like an open field or plain with nothing but grass. The full moon was at the left corner, and of course, there was a huge grim-like black dog. It's tongue was hanging out, and it was running around. Wagging its tail, skipping, and frolicking around the plain. Remus smiled and looked at James who bowed.

"Thank you very much. It was my idea. Moony, why don't I do you next?"

"Hold on," Sirius said turning around. "How did you do this?"

"Sirius I tried telling you but James said not to. It was a small joke. You have on your back a _magical _tattoo. Which does not require needles. Only a wand."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Really?" Nods. "Oh."

James burst out laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. I can't believe you actually thought we were going to use needles. Aren't we wizards? We have our own ways." He fell to the ground laughing. Remus himself was giggling hysterically. Sirius couldn't help but feel a little stupid.

"Here." James said, "Moony, take off your shirt so Padfoot could see what I did."

James then performed the spell and pointed the wand on his friends back. Sirius smiled as he looked at the tattoo forming. On the top it read 'Moony' the same way as it did on Sirius's tattoo. But the picture was different. A full moon was at the left corner like Sirius's, but this time there was a hill. On the hill was a werewolf howling at the moon. The creature itself looked brilliant and mystical crying at the moon.

"Like it Moony?" asked James.

"Love it," replied Remus.

"It's so neat," said Sirius. "Hey, it's better than mine!" But he winked at Remus who smiled.

"My turn," said James. Sirius and Remus had a pretty good idea on what it was going to be about. They got the plot right. The name 'Prongs' was on the top. This tattoo also had a full moon and there was even a lake on the bottom. Next to it stood a strong, courageous stag.

"Well," came James, "tell me my idea wasn't cool. Come on. Say it!" Remus and Sirius laughed. "We're not done yet. Also--"

But then the front door opened and in came Lily. Carrying a baby Harry in her arms. She looked at the three men and couldn't help but notice they had all lost their tops.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Look Lily!" James said turning around Sirius and Remus. Then turning himself.

Lily's jaw dropped as she looked at each new tattoo. Harry giggled. Sirius then turned and walked towards them. "Hey little buddy. Miss your Godfather?"

"Pafoo," Harry giggled. Stretching out his arms. Sirius smiled and laughed. Taking Harry into his arms. He planted a big kiss on his cheek and then started swinging Harry around. Making his Godson laugh.

James then came and took Harry away. Handing him to Lily. "We're not done yet." Sirius pouted as did Harry. "Stand side-by-side," he said.

As the three of them stood close next to each other, Lily saw the werewolf on Remus's back jump out onto Sirius's back. The stag also ran to join the other two on Sirius's back. "Wow," came Sirius. The werewolf and black dog started to wrestle on the ground.

"Just like at Hog warts 'eh," said James.

Harry then started whimpering and pointing to the tattoos. Sirius smirked, "Looks like Harry wants a tattoo too,"

"I'm afraid not," cried Lily. "James Potter, look at what kind of example your showing our son!"

"Now now Lily. Don't worry it's removable."

"Removable. I'm sure it is."

"But I want to keep it."

"You better remove it or I'll remove you James Potter!"

It went on like that. Meanwhile, Sirius stole Harry back and he and Remus started playing with him. It ended with James keeping the tattoo, and Lily saying it was a wonderful idea.

"Okay, I'm off," said Sirius. He gave Harry another big kiss and hug. "James? Remus? Why don't you see me off? Bye Lily."

Sirius, James, and Remus went outside where it was already dark. "Oh no. I forgot something. Why don't you two wait for me on the sidewalk while I go fetch it?" Both nodded and walked onto the sidewalk.

Sirius grinned mischievously and then went to his motorcycle. He climbed on and started the engine. The lights came on. Blinding James and Remus who had just turned around to see.

"I still have to full-fill what I said inside a while ago," Sirius called.

The sentence '_I'll run your sorry asses over with my bike'_ played inside James and Remus's heads. Both looked at each other and ran screaming as the bike started to move.

"I told you he'd kill us with that wretched machine!" cried Remus.

"Hey, we're not dead yet!" James called back. Both kept running until Sirius thought they deserved no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this story. I've had that tattoo idea in my head for months and finally I got a story. I thought the tattoo was pretty neat. It just goes to show that sometimes good stories take time to come up with.


End file.
